


Short Lived Reunion

by amini



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amini/pseuds/amini
Summary: Recently got inspired by some transformers stuff and decided to dig out an old oc for a measly fluff (pretty long jump from DA to Transformers tho haha). This doesn't take place in a specific event, but somewhere in the Dark of the Moon movie. Thanks for reading!





	Short Lived Reunion

"Now we just...need an outpost," Sam says. A pause surfaces through the parties there.

"Optimus can stay in my garage," Sidney said.

Sam glances over then furrows, "So you can do your 'experiments'? That creepy ass interspecies stuff." He winches after saying that, "Oh, Oh! ...the imaginary." 

"I didn't say that but thanks for the idea," She smirks.

As if Prime felt an odd tension emit, he speaks up,  
"It'd be best if I stay clear of human contact, for this mission."

"Well," Sidney pats his metal leg, "Surely you wouldn't mind my human contact?"

"Okay, look," Sam immediately interrupts again, "You do your tech-y thing, and he does his...alien, car changing, mega gun thing. Clear? Clear."

Sid puts her hands up casually, "Whatever you say. Just be grateful I didn't go after your car," She says.

"Which I am completely grateful for, now," Sam clasps his hands, "If you could just, leave? So we—" he gestures to everyone else but Sid, "Can properly discuss what the hell we're going to do."

Luckily, Sidney shakes her head and walks out of the room. 

2 weeks ago the Military force found a traitor within their ranks communicating with the deceptions for some months now. However, in a ploy to lure the deceptions into a trap, they must target the traitor unsuspected. It was a simple hit and kill mission, in not so many words. And Optimus, along with Bumble Bee and Jazz, who were backup in case something went wrong—well, Optimus suspected this traitor would be prepared and didn't want anyone else subject to a failed sabotage. Besides, They didn't even know how close this man was to the enemy, They could easily be using his place as a hideout. 

Meanwhile, the team behind the scenes (doing the dirty work) was Sidney, and fellow colleague, Maggie Madsen. Sidney was recruited to work as a Software Engineer... in before arrested for accessing illegal government documents, theeeen one thing led to another. Let's just say that's the reason they don't let her hack anything anymore—but, hey! The world's existence is at stake, right? So, who has time for closet skeletons! 

Sid looks at the clock that read 2:31am. Lights flickered below as she waited in the control room; a large hiss from metal doors echo, occupied by a slam moments later.

She figured Sam took his leave now...

"How'd it go?"

Taking this chance she walked down and confronted the Autobot. Optimus turns to see Sidney on the bridge, but he furrows, "You should leave also. Your mission is just as important."  
"Always the Fatherly type," She sighs, "This about to get incestual?" 

He takes a moment to scan the meaning to her words but rather not question. 

"I do advise rest," He says again.

"Come on, Prime," The moment he began to walk away, she walked ahead, "It's been 2 years! No contact, no communication—"

Optimus knew that she wanted to see him again, the human friend he'd made those years ago. Both of them were interested in each others species, an agreement to learn of each other's kind; not just the strengths but the weaknesses, the faults that humans seize to stop to this day. 

Why? To gain advantage of each others culture. Optimus agreed to learn what no one was willing to teach him, the subconscious ways of humankind, as he gives for his species. In a way, he and many autobots feel and hurt in their own way. Even some of their heartless nature reminded him of the decepticons more. Truly, some can are quite deceitful and cruel in any circumstance, that he did know.

His orbs relax, "I know, Sid, but now isn't the time. As soon as earth becomes safe from the decepticons—"

"You'll leave. Go poof back into outer space," She scoffs, "Look, that wasn't part of the deal. You can't just take everything I give you then leave me with nothing!"

"I never said I would leave you or earth," He says firmly.

Sidney was often times emotional. Through her snide remarks and sardonic attitude, she was masking her true self. The self she didn't want anyone else to see—the exact weakness of a human that Optimus learned of. 

And yet again, he understood it too well...

"It's been lonely, you know," Her eyes droop in tire, "Funny how the only person in the whole world ends up being the only person in the whole universe who gets me."

For a moment they shared a look in peaceful silence. Blue eyes meets brown. As short as this reunion was it was enough to share respect for one anothers presence. Sidney shakes her head and interrupts his concentration on this odd human.

"Ugh," She smacks her cheeks, "Enough gushy stuff. Just don't forget your promise or I swear I will build a rocket ship and come after your ass."

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle while his metal mouth curls to the side, "Hm, I certainly wouldn't want that."

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got inspired by some transformers stuff and decided to dig out an old oc for a measly fluff (pretty long jump from DA to Transformers tho haha). This doesn't take place in a specific event, but somewhere in the Dark of the Moon movie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
